1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board circuit and a light source apparatus; in particular, to the circuit board circuit apparatus and the light source apparatus using a structure of single-layer board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous progress of display technology, the liquid crystal display is mass produced and widely used. It is no doubt that the liquid crystal display has become the mainstream of the flat panel display technology.
In general, a backlight module is a very important part of the liquid crystal display, and a LED light bar used as the backlight source is an important component in the backlight module. As shown in FIG. 1, the LED light bar 1 includes a flexible circuit board 10, a circuit layer 12, and a plurality of electronic components 14A˜14F. The circuit layer 12 of the LED light bar 1 includes positive voltage circuits V+, negative voltage circuits V−, and ground circuits GND. Because the routing of the circuits of the circuit layer 12 is complicated, if the routing is disposed on a single-layer board, the positive voltage circuits V+ and the ground circuits GND will intersect at P1˜P3 and become short. Therefore, the current flexible circuit board 10 of the LED light bar 1 usually uses a routing of two-layer board copper foil to overcome the above-mentioned circuit short problem.
However, the drawbacks of the routing of two-layer board copper foil used in the flexible circuit board of the current LED light bar is that the routing of two-layer board copper foil not only increases the material cost and the overall manufacturing cost of the backlight module, but also makes the flexible circuit board become hard to bend and lose its good flexibility.